unexpected
by digi next gen
Summary: the tittle says much but yuya and may finds out there is something going on after they met the fusion duelist will they find out what the heck is going on and will they really try get get friends even what happened warning dragon tf in included.


**hey guys it me!-me**

**you are so crazy when you talked us into it-yuya**

**yep i'm doing a dragon tf with may too-me**

**your the crazy creator i ever met-may**

**she does not own digimon or yugioh arc v-shun**

* * *

in yuya timeline in xyz dimension...

"i'm wondering where is may haru was going to pick her up anyway."yuya asked. looking for her and haru. _"hey yuya can i meet her this time_."yuto asked. "sure why not."yuya said. yuya was a little tired really need a nap for that pain in his back from last night.

_"yeah!"yuto yelled_ very excited. then yuto looked to his left and saw the green haired boy with a red streaked haired girl that yuto thought that was may. "_that got to be her well i'll just see then really yuya did give me the details that she has a monster like haru but invisible to us but_ spirits."yuto said.

yuya and yuto switched and yuto was in control. "_nice to have a body now._"yuto thought. yuto was in his his clothes that he wear all the time and yuto walked into the entrance to see that may and shun was in an argument. "hey shun what all this arguing about?"yuto asked. "shun thinks that may is a an undercover academy duelist."kite said.

"hey i'm not in academy student i'm an person from the future and have an monster that called an gamemon that is like an digimon!"may yelled very irritated. wow she has guts."yuto said. then may turned to look at yuto then blinked for an minute the exclaimed. "so you must be yuto i heard alot about you."may said. "so you know alot about me then."yuto said.

"yes and no."may said. "hey how did you know him?"shun yelled now getting angry. hey i only know him because yuya told me now i'm going to switch over!"may yelled. may hair got a little longer with some gold highlight in her hair eye color change to amber not amber red anymore. "hello so you guys must be the resistance."may said but her voice was adult and serious.

"wait who are you?"kite asked very suspicious. "i'm amiya or just call me shadow duelist."amiya said. "you really have some nerves with my partner."amiya said dark glaring at shun. now that scare the life out of everyone. well i should let may have control for now."amiya said. so amiya changed back to may. "hey may,let me out already! i want to see them!"the voice yelled like it was mad.

"alright navedamon,digitize!"may put a chip in her watch and in a flash of light a bipedal dragon with four tails and red and black stripe with an x on it belly cobalt yellow eyes. "hi i'm navedamon!"the dragon said. they all were surprised that the dragon named naavedamon can talk. "hey navedamon want to fly out for a while?"may asked.

"yep!"navedamon answer quickly. "then go you already know my and these two scents already."may said pointing to kite and yuto plus shun they were shocked. "yay! see ya in a few hours!"navedamon said. the navedamon ran and then spread her hidden wings then flew up really fast. "woo-hoo,this is epic!"navedamon yelled. yuto and kite plus shun where shock of what they just saw.

"she won't be back for awhile, she can really helpful she'll comeback early if there's danger."may said walking up to them. "follow us we'll take you to your room and get you start so we can see how strong you are."kite said wanting her to come with them. may followed them then kite ran may followed with ease in running till the were in the rooms area. "here we are and i thought you can't catch up."kite said. "i can i was one of the best basketball players on my team and i was the best duelist too."may said.

"well come to the lunch area when you done okay?."shun said. may nodded shun ad kite walked off but yuto stayed. "hey yuto can you switch back to yuya."may asked. "yeah i think yuya has slept long enough."yuto said. yuyto switched back to yuya and yuya looked at may before saying hi. "hey may long time,no see."yuya said.

"you too yourself."may said. "hey may want to walk out with me?"yuya asked. "yeah but after i put my stuff up in this room."may said. may opened the door and start putting stuff up from her time on her side of the there she was going to have a roommate anyway it took her a couple of minute to get it done but she came out look ready to go.

"yeah i'm now done."may said. "well lets go then."yuya said running with may following them two having with running and playing till. "may!"navedamon voice yelled. "navedamon what wrong?"may asked. "well i smelled unknown scents getting near here they smell like stinky sweat arms."navedamon said. may and yuya looked at each and they know what to do they had too tell the others and they laughed at what navedamon called them.

yuya called the others with his duel disk and may called haru on her digiwatch. they told them they'll meet them in the entrance. yuya and may ran over there to see a whole army of the obelisk force. "oh god we might need help with me and haru partners."may said. yuya was worried too that they might destroy them all. oh my god navedamon hold them off with your attack till the others come."may said to navedamon.

"yes i get to blast something now!"navedamon said getting very excited. "you summon odd eyes"may said. yuya nodded at this. "i set the pendulum with stargazer magician and timegazer magician now i can summon between level 2 through 7 ,swing far pendulum create the arc of victory! my monster are ready."yuya chanted.

"i summon with dragon with those different color eyes i summon odd eyes pendulum dragon!"yuya yelled. odd eyes appear turning around and roared. "odd eyes attack with spiral strike blast!"yuya yelled. odd eyes blasted a wave of obelisk force."electro blaster!"navedamon yelled. and yellow beam made out of electricity paralyse them.

then a man in a yellow cloak stepped up to yuya. "you're going to be punish boy."the unknown man said. "w-what do y-you mean?"yuya stammered. "i mean that your going to be cursed!"the man said. "what!"yuya yelled in shocked. "yes and so is that girl with the dragon."the man said in a sadistic voice. "no not may too"yuya said.

"hell yes."the man said as gold markings appear on his arms and face as he touch yuya and he screamed in pain as one of the markings appear on his arm and disappeared it a marking that look like fire. and yuya fainted odd eyes ran to him. the man walked to may and grabbed her hand and the same thing happened,only thing different was may scream louder than anyone else and broke a few glass thing and already broke glass her was a thunderbolt.

"heh now they have the marking of the dragon lets see if they can control it or my name ain't neko."the man said. "sir the marking has been implanted to the people you know."neko said to his radio on his duel disk. "retreat boys!"neko said. the resistance came in time but to find an fainted may and yuya. "may! yuya!"haru yelled.

kite and shun walked up to both of them and put they hand on yuya and may chest and felt an heartbeat. "i feel an pulse but it kinda weak."kite said removing his hand from yuya chest. "same with her."shun said. "well we need to take her to the recovery room then."haru said. "gong and yuzu ran to see an knock out yuya and may.

"what happened here and is she an academy student?"yuzu asked. "nope she's from the future like me."navedamon said."ahhh!"both yuzu and gong yelled. sorry for scaring you two but my partner got hurt and i think she'll feel like a whole lot a bucks soon if i shock her


End file.
